I Promise
by XJack'sPearlX
Summary: Ezio had no idea how hard a promise was to keep, or how easily one could be broken. One moment of fear and rage set a bridge burning forever. Now he must learn how to extinguish the flames in order to repair what was broken, and he must still continue to fight his father's war. That bridge is his only hope if he does not wish to do it alone.
1. I Promise

Ezio ran after Paulia as fast as his legs would carry him. She was running ahead of him, crying, and her curly blonde hair flying out behind her like golden kite ribbons. Ezio had only wished to show her the beetle he had caught for her. It had been a shimmering aquamarine, and had reminded Ezio of Paulia's eyes. He though she would think it pretty, and that she would like it very much, but when he held it out in his hand to show it to her, it surprised them both by snapping out previously hidden wings and flying straight up into Paulia's thick hair. She hadn't liked that at all, and immediately her face scrunched up and she gave a loud cry of distress. She turned and began to run back to Ezio's villa, back to his father.

Ezio desperately ran after her, worried that she was upset with him, and didn't want to play with him anymore. He had meant well after all, had only meant to present her with a gift, but the entire scenario had erupted into chaos and crumbled in one Ezio's goodwill. He begged and begged her to just stop and let him see. He had not known it would fly up into her hair! He could get it out though! However Paulia was on the hunt for an adult's assistance, just like any little child in distress. However Ezio feared his father might not understand, scold him for upsetting Paulia, thinking Ezio had done this on purpose. And so Ezio began crying along with his friend, continuing to call out to her, saying her name over and over.

Paulia ran straight into the garden of the Auditore villa, finding Giovanni standing among the young flowers that were first beginning to sprout out of the rich soil that they rested in. Giovanni turned at the sound of the crying children and their desperate crying. Paulia ran to him with her arms out, spread like a little owlet's unfledged wings. Ezio was right behind her. He had gotten a hold of the hem of her dress, but wasn't tugging on it, only holding on to whatever he could catch of the flying girl dearly, as if it were his favorite blanket. He was crying as well. Both of their faces were dirty and soaked with tears. It was obvious the children had been playing about in the dirt, and as they grew closer Giovanni could see that their faces were not the only thing's covered in dirt.

He sighed; they would certainly need baths before the days end. He knelt, holding out his arms to catch the flying hysterical in his arms and hugging her close, shushing her and beginning to calm the poor child, "there, there," he said soothingly, lifting Paulia up easily and holding her close. He swayed in calming motions, just as if she were a wee babe once more. He brought her to an exquisitely carved marble bench. This particular one was Paulia's favorite, and Giovanni chose it specifically, just to please her.

He took out a handkerchief and began to wipe at her cheeks, cleaning them of tear and dirt, "now what has caused all these tears?" He looked down at Ezio, who was watching all of this silently, big fat crocodile tears rolling down his face. Giovanni knew his son was probably only crying because Paulia was crying, so he focused wholly on the little girl, hoping that would solve both problems. If he could cheer Paulia up then both children would be fine and off playing once more as if nothing had happened at all.

Through her tears and upset sobs, Paulia did her best to tell Giovanni about what had her so upset and hysterical, "th-there is a-a-a bug in my h-hair!" She wailed, more tears rolling down her face at the horrifying reminder of what was crawling around in her blonde waves. Giovanni continued to clean up Paulia's face, making sure her rosy cheeks were clear of dirt and tears before tucking the little cloth back into his pocket.

Paulia allowed him to wipe up her face, her sobs receding to hiccups. Once he was satisfied he allowed her to blow her nose into his handkerchief and he tucked it away, turning his focus to her thick hair, and feeling the possibly daunting task that faced him. He wandered just how big that bug was and how easy it would be to find it. Another sigh and he smiled reassuringly at the little girl, brushing some loose strands out of her face.

"Alright, let's have a look for that bug then," He said gently, beginning his task by lacing his fingers through her hair and carefully parting it on one side. He shifted and parted and sifted through Paulia's curls, looking carefully for the offending creature. At his side Ezio stood, watching all of this silently, gripping his father's sleeve. He still sniffled here and there, and watched with great intensity. He was beginning to calm down as soon as he realized that Paulia was not upset with him. She had not told his father it was his bug that flew up into her hair, and as he watched she even seemed to be growing impatient to rejoin him on the ground, even as Giovanni continued to search for the bug. He searched thoroughly, weaving his fingers carefully through the locks of hair, his fingers searching along her scalps, waiting to feel the smooth surface of the bug's shell. It was sometime before he finally found the thing. It had burrowed deep within her hair, down to her scalp. It was quite a sizable beetle, but a gentle one, who had only sought refuge from a threat. Carefully Giovanni pulled the bug out of Paulia's hair and showed it to the girl so that she may rest assured that she was free of it. Then he set it down amongst the flowers and left it to live out its short life.

Setting Paulia back down, Giovanni rearranged her curls and patted her head with a smile, "There you are, off to play again!" He smiled at the two children and waved them off, standing straight once more. He watched Ezio immediately take Paulia's hand in his and whisk her away to play.

Ezio was beyond relieved. Paulia wasn't upset with him at all and she still wanted to play with him. They could go back to their garden as if nothing had happened, the beetle incident already well forgotten. The garden they played in was more of a very old villa that had burned down many years ago. It was not very far from Ezio's own villa and it was heavily overgrown, hence they thought it a garden. Flowers and weeds sprouted around its crumbling walls and in the barren rooms. It no longer had a ceiling, allowing the sun to shine through and feed the vegetation that grew. It was their favorite place to play. To them it fell like an entirely different world where nothing could harm them.

Paulia giggled and dashed ahead inside. Ezio grinned and went after him, fallowing her through the bare doorway. She made her way to her favorite corner of what used to be a small room. There a patch of small, purple flowers grew, collecting like a bed of violet clouds. The little girl plopped down amongst her florae, giggling and laughing as she sank under the cover of the soft petals. Ezio came after her, diving to join her under the protection of her favorite flowers.

Above them the warm afternoon sun bathed them in its soft orange glow, shining through the leaves and petals and making the colors of the flowers all the more vibrant. It was like magic to them, and the admired the plants around them, feeling safe there.

Ezio had rolled away to inspect a particularly interesting ant hill, but was distracting by the sound of Paulia's voice calling back to him, "Esio! Come sit with me!" Paulia could never say Ezio name quite right. Esio was as close as she had ever gotten. Ezio didn't mind, he thought his name was kind of hard too. So Ezio rolled back to his best friend, causing her to laugh at his silly display of rolling about in the dirt. He came to settle at her side, looking up to find her staring intensely into the flowers, as she was watching for something in particular.

"What are you looking for Paulia?" He asked her curiously, his own eyes moving through the thick patch of flowers, even though he had no idea what to be looking for.

"Fairies," Paulia answered simply without looking away from her search. Paulia was always looking for fairies, as well as unicorns and winged beasts. Ezio watched her for a time. He knew she was often teased because of these things. Children were cruel, and they thought Paulia different and anything different was a thing to be frowned upon. Ezio thought of all the girls that teased his friend. It was the girls that did not like Paulia, and they were always tormenting her with harsh words. It did whatever he could to stop them. He pulled hair, took ribbons, and chased them off, but he could never deter them for long, and they always came back.

For some reason these thoughts distressed him at that moment, despite the security of their garden. He reached out to feel his friend's soft hair. It reminded him of his mother's favorite dress. It was soft and smoothed. She called it 'silk'. Ezio did not know what silk was, but it had to be Paulia's hair. He sat up, still gripping a lock of her hair lightly. She didn't mind, and continued to search through the flowers.

"Paulia," Paulia looked up at Ezio as he said her name, blinking her large bluesh-green eyes, "Paulia, you should never listen to those girls," He said in a serious tone he did not even know he possessed. It sounded like a tone his father might use. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Remembering the times they had made her cry, remembering all the hurtful things they said to her.

Paulia blinked. She did not completely understand why he was saying this now. They were fine, there were no girls to upset her or be mean. They were safe in their garden, "I don't Esio," She said, not knowing what else to say. She returned his hug, "I never do."

"I know," Ezio said, but for some reason this did not put him at ease. He felt an emotion he had never felt before. One he could not put a name to. It was one of the most unpleasant things he had ever felt before, and he certainly never wanted to feel it again. However he would. Later in his life he would call this feeling dread, and he would be all too familiar with it, "but you have to promise you will never listen to them, never forever!" Ezio insisted earnestly.

With a nod Paulia smiled, "I promise. I promise that as long as you are my friend I will never listen to them."

"I'll always be your friend," Ezio vowed, picking a flower from the purple sea that they were immersed in and sticking in her hair to rest in her golden waves, "you're my best friend, and someday we'll be married, and we'll be friends forever."

"What is married Esio?"

At this Ezio was a bit lost. "I do not know, but my mother and my father are married, and they are best friends. We are best friends, so I think that means we will marry too." He didn't think that was quite right, but it made sense to him then.

"Do you promise?" Paulia asked, resituating the flower in her hair so that it would stay there. She stood up, brushing some of the dirt off her dress.

Ezio stood as well, taking her hand in his, nodding vigorously, "I promise, Paulia," He said sincerely, wrapping his arms around her in another hug, which she returned all too happily. For a while they simply stood there, watching the clouds become painted with splashes of orange and pink, listening to the sounds of bustling people outside and the gentle breeze of spring air. Birds chirped and butterflies fluttered about the decrepit walls, making the place seem even more like a hidden forest. For the both of them that garden was a haven where they could escape the outside world and nothing could disturb them. There they were safe. Safe from the girls and their teasing and from the boys who threw stones. The garden kept their friendship safe. It was there Ezio consoled a crying Paulia many, many times. It was there they spent their days playing, and it was there that they made their promises. All of them.

Their tranquility was soon broken by the sound of a woman calling Paulia's name. It drifted toward them as if on a light breeze, coming from the direction of the Auditore villa. At the sound Paulia began to smile. She hadn't know her aunt would be visiting! She scrambled out of the garden, nearly dragging Ezio after her in her haste.

"Aunt Eva is here!" She giggled happily, clapping her hands together in utter glee. Ezio tried to smile as well, knowing this made her happy, but deep down Ezio was feeling acute disappointment. Every time Paulia's aunt came to visit Paulia would always spent more time with her Aunt then she did with him. And for days she would be with her aunt and away from him. Needless to say Ezio did not enjoy her aunt's visits nearly as much as she did.

"You'll still come play with me tomorrow right?" He asked, trying not to let his worry break through his voice.

Paulia looked back to him, her closest friend, and smiled widely, ear to ear, "of course I'll play with you tomorrow Ezio."

Reassured Ezio hugged Paulia, and then took her hand as he had before, and ran all the way back with her to his villa to meet her aunt.

Eva was standing in the small courtyard, talking with Giovanni with her arms crossed. When the two children arrived, a whirlwind of breathless giggling, she turned and smiled, kneeling to greet Paulia warmly. Standing once more she took her niece's hand in her own, bidding a fond farewell to Giovanni. She asked Paulia if she were ready to go and Paulia smiled, nodding her head happily. Ezio was now standing at his father's side, watching the interaction between Paulia and her aunt.

Paulia waved to him, saying goodbye and continuing to look back at him, even as Eva began to lead her out of the courtyard.

Eva looked down at her niece and let out a soft laugh, "I suspect that you had a good day?" She asked, only a slight hint of teasing entering her voice. She knew perfectly well that any day Paulia spent with Ezio was a good day.

Confirming this, Paulia commenced to tell Eva about her entire day, not sparing any details. She left nothing out, and Eva listened to it all, being a very good listener. By the time Paulia was finished she was as breathless as if she had been running for a time. Eva laughed lightly at her niece's enthusiasm, causing Paulia to beam up at her.

"Is this the flower then?" Eva asked, picking the small purple flower tenderly out of the little girls golden locks. Paulia nodded and Eva smiled, tucking it carefully back into place, "then we should press it in a book, to preserve it. You would like to keep it yes?" Again Paulia nodded and Eva nodded with her, "of course you would!"

For a few moments after that the walk was relatively quiet, then Paulia asked a question that generally had Eva a bit startled, or at least taken by surprise;

"Aunt Eva, what is married?" She asked innocently, looking up with her eyes that sparkled.

Eva was certainly taken aback by this. She had never thought of marriage when it came to Paulia, though she was sure her sister had, but she had plans for the little girl, and she didn't know where marriage would fit in those plans. It would ultimately be her choice, however, "where did that question come from?" She asked gently, kneeling down to meet her niece eye to eye. They had reached Paulia's villa and had paused outside the front door.

"Ezio said that we would be married." Paulia explained, shrugging her little shoulders, "He said we'll always be friends, and that when we're old we'll be married."

Eva couldn't help but laugh a little at the girl's innocence, "he was right, but only a little, you will understand when you are older." Eva stood straight again and led the little girl into the villa.

"I always have to wait until I am older," Paulia grumbled. When they opened the door they saw that Paulia's mother and father were bustling about, getting ready. They were finely dressed and it was quite obvious that they were preparing to go out that night.

Paulia's mother smiled as she saw that her sister was with Paulia in the doorway. She was pulling on her gloves and seemed quite rushed, "oh good Eva, I am so glad you have arrived. Sirus and I must go out to, social obligations and all." She was a little breathless, but smiled, "you do not mind watching Paulia do you?"

Eva scoffed playfully and waved her sister off, "of course not Luciana, go on out, I'll watch over little Paulia," She assured her sister, "You go on out before you are late."

Luciana was absolutely relieved, "oh thank you Eva, our maid went to visit a dying relative in Tuscany, and we were worrying about who was going to watch our little girl!" Sirus, Luciana's husband, handed her, her purse. They moved toward the door and Luciana gave her sister a tight hug, "we'll be home in a few hours, thank you again!" And they were gone, hurrying to their engagement.

Eva shook her head, a smile on her face. She winked at Paulia, "let's find a book for that flower then hm?" Paulia nodded with a giggle and bounded up the stairs that led to the upper floors of the house and to her bedroom. Eva followed behind, taking a much more leisurely pace then her niece. When she reached the little girl's door way she saw that Paulia was already searching for a suitable book. Eva joined her, kneeling beside her on the floor, "You want a nice, heavy one." She murmured, searching the shelves for the right book.

Paulia blinked her large eyes, carefully thinking over which book would be best. She spotted a good thick one, old leather binding and golden brown parchment. Paulia loved that book, not so much for the story, just for the way the book felt, the way it smelled and the sound of its pages turning. She pulled it out from amongst its brethren and let it fall open. Carefully she placed the little purple flower flat on the page, and then tenderly closed the book on the flower, replacing the book on the shelf with a soft smile on her face.

Eva smiled lovingly down at her niece, rubbing her back, "are you ready for bed?" She asked gently. She could see the girl was tired after a long day of running about with Ezio. Paulia looked up at her and confirmed this with a nod, but before she stood she pulled out another book. This one was almost as old as the one that now held her flower, but was in better shape, almost new, but with a well-read look to it. It was Paulia's favorite. It held tales of knights and brave warriors, and she never grew tired of listening to this story.

Eva, however, did. She had read that book to her niece at least a hundred times, "ah, little _nipote_, that book again?" Paulia nodded an expectant look on her face. Eva sighed; she had to think fast, "how about this, I will tell you a tale of my own, and, if it does not satisfy you, I will read you this book." Paulia did not answer right away. Eva could tell she was thinking very carefully. Thankfully for Eva, Paulia consented and allowed Eva to stick the book back and lift her up.

Eva carried her over to the bed and tucked her into the blankets, sitting down on the edge beside her. She began her story gently, using a low tone as if she were imparting some great secret to her niece and a smile played across her lips, "a long, long time ago,_ nipote_, in a land far from here, during the time of the raging war of religion, sat a castle known as Masyaf . There a Brotherhood existed to defend those who could not defend themselves from those who sought to do them harm. They followed a very simple creed; Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, and do not compromise the Brotherhood. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. By these rules they protected and watched over the people, for they were Assassins and that was their duty."

Paulia grew wide eyed as she imagined that very castle, perched upon a mountain top, vigilant and majestic, "what happened to them?" She asked in a voice full of awe and excitement. Eva could tell already that she had gotten out of reading the damned book.

"They were scattered about the world, groups here and there. Some still exist to this very day."

"Why were they scattered?"

Eva smiled fondly down at her, "Ah little_ nipote_, that is a story for another night, but com, lean in close and I will tell you a secret." She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, the smile still spreading across her lips, "You must promise to tell no one."

Paulia grinned and sat up, leaning in toward her aunt, eager to hear this great secret. She promised not to tell a soul and vowed to keep it between her aunt and herself. She would not even tell Ezio!

Eva laughed lightly, pushing a piece of Paulia's hair out of her eyes, brushing it back behind her ear, "you are an assassin, _nipote_, you were born one, as was I. You are destined for great and mighty things."

Paulia could not quite believe what she was hearing, and for a few moments just sat there blinking her large eyes. She eventually found her voice and asked, "I am an Assassin?" She tried to picture herself dressed as a knight, sitting atop a horse, looking down at the people she was meant to protect. It just did not seem quite right to the little girl, "are you an Assassin?" She replaced the image of herself with her aunt Eva and smiled. That was much better.

Eva nodded, smile growing, "I am, just as my mother was, your grandmother, and her mother. So on and so on. The women in our family have been assassins for more than 300 years."

"And my mamma?"

Eva frowned a bit. She had always been disappointed her sister had not joined to brotherhood with her, "No, you mother could not handle the assassin way of life." Eva murmured, Easing Paulia to lie back amongst her pillows, "but I think that one day you will make a fine assassin."

Paulia's eyes were drooping and unconsciousness was imminent, but she managed to ask one more question before she gave way to sleep for the night, "What do those words mean?" Her voice was a whisper, but Eva had no trouble hearing her.

Eva knew what she spoke of. Many grown assassins still asked themselves the same question, even after being one for many, many years, "that is for you to decide, little _nipote_, when the time is right." She tucked the blankets around her niece and bent to lay a gentle on her forehead, "goodnight my love."

Paulia yawned hugely and closed her eyes, "goodnight Auntie," She murmured, finally giving in to the heavy shroud of sleep.

Eva stood carefully, not wanting to disturb Paulia, and smiled down at her one last time, "Sleep well, let your dreams tell you the secrets of our world, and may you remember them when the morning comes." She blew out the candles and silently left the room. Carefully she closed the door behind her, leaving her little assassin to dream of fairytales.


	2. Crumbling Foundations

**Author: **_This is a short chapter, but they won't always be this short. I also tried to keep the language simple, as they are about ten years old here. Hoped that translated well…anyway, read and review! I love reviews! _

Paulia tried to block out the laughter of the other girls as she picked her books up out of the mud, but it was hard with them enclosing in around her, a pack of lionesses ready to pounce on their helpless prey. Paulia bit back tears that threatened to pour down her face in hot streams. Soon she tasted the metallic tang of blood, her teeth breaking flesh.

The laughing reached a crescendo when one girl kicked the books Paulia had gathered back up right out of her hands. Paulia did not think she would be able to hold the tears back much longer. They were closing in and she could barely see through the haze of pain and fear. She reached for her books, fingers feeling the reassuring leather. She saw the girl's foot rise to strike her again, and she felt the tears break free. Wouldn't they ever get tired of tormenting her?

The girl, however, never got to get at Paulia's books, for in seconds flat she was on her hind in on the cobblestone road, blinking and confused. The other girls scrambled, letting out shrill screams. They scattered down the streets, running back home to their mothers.

The girl on the ground remained there, beginning to cry when she realized she had been shoved. She looked over to Paulia to see if it had been the other girl, but Paulia herself was still kneeling on the ground, gathering her book hastily. So the girl turned her eyes up and saw Ezio Auditore glaring down at her.

"Get out of here Cristina!" Ezio snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, "and tell your friends that if I see them messing with Paulia again they won't like the results!" Ezio growled when Cristina rose to her feet, but let her run off without another word. He turned back to Paulia, who had finally picked her books back up and regained her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked, moving over to her, arms out to embrace her.

Paulia turned her face away, attempting to hide the fat tears that were running down her cheeks. She didn't hide them well and Ezio took immediate notice, reaching his hand out to wipe her tears away with his sleeve.

"Paulia, I told you to never listen to them," Ezio murmured, brows coming together in worried lines.

Paulia pushed his hand away gently, "I didn't," she whispered, "Until they pushed me." Paulia looked down the road, the direction to her villa, and sighed, "Ezio, would you mind walking me the rest of the way home?" She didn't really expect him to agree. These days Ezio was much too busy to spend time with her. But to her surprise and relief he nodded his head and took her books from her arms.

They started down the road in silence. It wasn't exactly companionable and Paulia worried her already torn lip, searching for something to say to Ezio, anything to break the silence, but she couldn't think of anything. At only ten years of age Paulia lacked proper words. It was no longer as simple as laughing and playing. They used to not have to say anything. But now it seemed Paulia had to find words or else she would go mad from the quiet.

Something caught her eye, distracting her and she looked up. It was a construction site, the erection of a brand new villa, but for now it was razed land, and flat patch of ugly dirt. At the sight of it Paulia felt her stomach squeeze uncomfortably tight. She could see a small clump of purple flowers struggling to grow through the flattened ground.

Ezio was watching as they passed by as well, but as soon as he found that Paulia had seen he averted his eyes to the ground. Her eyes drifted there as well. They moved passed the sight, and Paulia wandered if Ezio was feeling the same painful tightness in his stomach as well. She eyed him out of the corner of her eyes and opened her mouth to finally break the silence.

Before she could say a word, however, a cry rose and out of a nearby alley a flock of boys came rushing out, calling to Ezio and gesturing wildly. One boy elbowed his way to the front, huffing puffing and looking upset. He spoke up, casting Paulia a nasty look.

"Ezio! What are you doing? The Gorgi boys are mucking around in our territory again! We need you!"

Ezio paused and turned to Paulia, still holding her books. She sighed and took them from him, turning away, "Go on then," She muttered. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Ezio hesitate, his eyes flashing, unsure. Then he turned, running off with the other boys, leaving Paulia to feel the acute disappointment she was growing more and more used to. She let out a long breath, walking back to her villa alone.

When she walked through the front door her parents were bustling about. Paulia did not bother to ask. She knew they were going out for the night, to a party or whatever, and she would be left with the maid. She said nothing to her parents as she walked up the stairs to her own room, taking each step slowly, already feeling sore. When she reached her room she closed the door with a long exhale.

Paulia lit a few candles and set to work drying her book. It was a delicate process, and when Paulia finally called it quits they were still damp and a little dirty, but they were not at all ruined and just needed a bit of time to dry. While she waited Paulia shrugged out of her dirty dressed and slipped into a nice, dry, and not to mention warm night gown.

The maid popped her head in to see how Paulia was doing, asking if the little girl needed anything. Paulia shook her head, thanking the maid, who smiled and closed the door, leaving her to her own devices.

Already she was feeling better, and she retreated to her bed with one of the driest books, being impatient and wanting to start one.

So curling up under the blankets Paulia got comfortable and gently flipped the book open, settling back to enjoy the story. She did not get very far, however, before she was interrupted by the sound of a light tap at her window. Paulia grunted, thinking it nothing more than a bird, or something of the sort. She went back to reading, but the bird was very persistent. It gave a sound rap on the glass, and, with a start, Paulia hopped up to see what it was with a grumble.

She threw open the window and nearly screamed when she saw Ezio Auditore hanging from her window sill. She was on the second story! How had he gotten up there? "What are you doing?" She hissed, looking out to make sure no one saw him. It was getting dark and the shadows of the deepening dusk masked Ezio from prying eyes, but still…he could not stay there.

"Just help me in!" He grumbled, beginning to struggle to keep himself up.

Paulia huffed and began to help pull him through her window, being sure to keep quiet as to not alarm the maid. She certainly did not want the woman bustling up here to check on her now.

Ezio pulled himself in and slid to the floor, staying there for a few moments to rest. He would certainly feel that in his arms the next morning…He caught his breath and looked up at Paulia, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still not quite believing he had dared to do what he had. She went to sit on her bed, her book now forgotten amongst her covers.

"I came to see you," Ezio explained. His smile fell at the sight of the purple bruises that were already beginning to form against her soft skin and the tone of her voice. Did she not want him here? He stood, joining her on her bed.

Paulia turned her head away with a jerk, as she had before, but this time there were no tears, she just didn't seem to want to look at him. A lump rose in his throat, and he was contemplating leaving, but he did not want to leave her. Already he could feel the defeat worming its way up his throat, and he hadn't even left yet.

However Paulia halted his thoughts when she suddenly turned and buried her face in his shoulder, flooding Ezio with relief. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, smiling. They didn't speak for some time, and eventually Ezio laid them both down, drawing the covers over them.

"Your father will be cross," Paulia muttered, her eyes looking up at him, searching his face.

Ezio shrugged. He was enjoying this far too much to care about the consequences that were sure to come the following day. It had been far too long since the last time the two of them had enjoyed a moment of peace together. At that moment, cuddled with Paulia under the warm blankets, he felt like a small boy again.

Again silence. Ezio was beginning to think Paulia had fallen asleep, then she spoke up again, but this time her words confused the ten year old boy, and unsettled him deeply.

"I'm scared, Ezio,"

Ezio blinked. What could she be scared of, the girls? "Don't be scared Paulia, I won't let them hurt you anymore," He tried to reassure her, holding her closer.

Paulia shook her head, "I'm not scared of them," She muttered.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

Paulia didn't answer for quite some time, a sigh came and she closed her eyes, "I don't know."

Ezio's brow furrowed, he did not understand, and he eventually just gave up on trying understanding. He gave her a squeeze, "well don't worry, Paulia, I'll be here, I'll protect you."

Paulia wanted to snap at him, tell him that 'sure you're here now, but where will you be in the morning? With the boys?' But she held back, knowing biting comments would do no good, and she just enjoyed the time she had with Ezio at that moment.

Despite her trying to hide her unease, Ezio felt her stir and he tightened his grip around her, "Sleep, Paulia, I'll be here." He murmured, closing his own eyes.

Paulia wanted to keep Ezio talking, afraid that if she did fall asleep that he would disappear, or this would turn out to be a dream. In her mind she knew it was silly, but her heart still tightened with unease. Soon however, her drowsiness got the better of her. She snuggled closer to Ezio's side, listening to how his breath slowed and grew even. The sound of it lulled Paulia to sleep, and she eventually gave in to slumber.

The next morning the two children awoke before even the sun so that Ezio may leave without being seen. He exited the way he came, out the window and down the side of the house. Paulia leaned out of her window, watching him climb down, making sure he did not hurt himself. It was a misty twilight; the start to a beautiful morning, the sky was a silvery grey, a still transition from the inky blackness of night to the bright glow of the morning. A breeze blew and the air was cool, but not chilly. Florence was still asleep and it was peaceful out. It was as if they were the only two stirring at this time.

Ezio reached the ground safely and he shot a smile up at Paulia, showing off a bit, before raising a hand in fond farewell. They did not dare to exchange words, afraid that even whispers would wake the slumbering. When Paulia waved back to him, mouthing a good bye, Ezio took off at a run back to his villa. He knew what would be awaiting him. His father would furious. This was not the first night he had not returned, but Ezio found himself not regretting his decision, and hardly fearing the scolding he would receive.

Ezio had enjoyed his time with his longest friend. The two of them hardly spent time together anymore, and the thought of it made Ezio sad. However his heart was warm with the memory of the previous hours. He hadn't realized how much he had missed even the simplest form of Paulia's company. He had tried to get the other boys to accept Paulia, but they had spit on the idea of a girl joining them. Ezio had tried to explain that she was not like other girls, but they would not listen.

Ezio slowed down when his villa was in sight, and swallowed hard when he saw his father sanding outside, waiting for him, his arms crossed and his face drawn with deep lines of severity. Ezio took his scolding without saying a word. He certainly could not tell him where he had been, he wouldn't understand.

He hardly noticed when his father dismissed him, his mind still on his friend. He turned and walked out of his father's office and went to find his older brother. Ezio wouldn't forget about Paulia. He had promised her after all. Maybe Fredrico would have some answers. Something was unsettling Ezio in his heart, but he could not put a name to what was bothering him and he felt as if a cloud was looming over he and Paulia, like the dark, roiling clouds that gathered before a violent storm, and Ezio was afraid he would not be able to protect her from it.


	3. Struggling Owlet

The day outside was absolutely perfect. The sky was a crisp blue that only spring could produce. The air was pleasantly cool with the fresh scent of blooming flowers wafting through the air. Birds chirped and flitted about, looking for food. The children ran around laughing and playing. Teenage girls clustered around and gossiped, showing off their new spring dresses to the boys. Everyone was out enjoying the day, it was gorgeous for the season, and no one wanted to miss such a wonderful day.

Paulia had fully intended to enjoy the day with her best friend, but when she arrived at the Auditore villa she was met with Giovanni, looking down at her and reluctantly telling her that Ezio had already left, and wouldn't be home for some time. Paulia had felt the familiar burning disappointment and had turned to go when Giovanni called her back, inviting her in. He needed someone's assistance anyway.

So that is how Paulia found herself curled up in a chair in Giovanni's office, only looking out a window at the clear sky, a long sigh escaping through her nose. She watched two birds play about in the branches of a tree right outside Giovanni's window. At the moment the banker was speaking with a client. The client kept shooting Paulia confused glances, but Giovanni ignored them and offered no explanation as to why there was a fifteen year old girl who wasn't his daughter in his office.

Paulia had been watching two birds flit and play about for quite some time, listening to them sing and just wishing that she had a pair of wings like theirs. She had been watching them so intently that she was startled when Giovanni put his hand on her shoulder to grab her attention.

"I'm sorry Paulia; I did not mean to startle you. But I have some letters here I need you to deliver. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and took the letters from his hand and stood up. He smiled at her and went to sit behind his desk again, "thank you, Paulia. Be safe." Again Paulia nodded and walked out of his office with the letters clutched firmly in her hand.

She tucked the letters into her shirt for safe keeping and headed out of the courtyard, giving a wave to little Claudia who was playing with her mother in the grass. Paulia was glad Giovanni had given her something to do and an excuse for walking about outside. She walked at a leisurely pace and simply enjoyed the day, inhaling the sweet hair and loving how the cool breeze tousled her curls.

Paulia was just feeling really at peace for the first time in a long time. She was calm and relaxed and wanted nothing more than to be swept up into the air like those graceful birds. However her tranquility was brought to a crashing halt when she heard the sharp voice of a girl's call out;

"Hello Paulia! Come out to play with us?"

Paulia did not even pause to look around, she broke out into a run and headed for the nearest building she could. When she hit the wall she jumped up to grasp the top of the window sill and clambered up the side of the house to reach the roof. She was really glad she had been practicing to keep up with Ezio, and that she had finally given up on wearing dresses. Breeches made this whole thing much, much easier. When she was safely elevated on the roof she did not stop running. She could still hear the voices of the girls calling out rude things to her. She had to get out of there. Paulia broke off into a sprint once more, jumping onto the next rooftop when she ran out. With terror she realized the up ahead two roofs were spaced wider apart than she had ever jumped before, and there were no other houses on either side of her.

Biting her lip she skidded to a halt, looking over. It was very far…she didn't know if she could make it…and as if to add salt to her wounds Paulia picked up on voices coming from the street below. It was a gang of boys, and not just any gang of boys, Ezio's gang of boys.

It crossed Paulia's mind to call down and ask Ezio for help, then she thought against it, the stubborn part of her wanting to fight her own battles. Behind her the sound of the girl's voices were getting closer and she was running out of time. It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath Paulia backed up a few paces, wanting to take a running start. She tensed her legs and let out the breath. She ran, pumping her legs hard and nearly throwing herself off the roof, closing her eyes and willing God to let her make it. She heard a voice call her name and opened her eyes briefly to see Ezio's surprised face before she miraculously hit the other roof. It was with a slight 'oof', but she made it all the same…but not quite, she was still dangling from the roof by her arms, struggling to pull herself up. This was made worse when the girls commenced with throwing little rocks at her. Some even struck her the cheek. Her arms quivered with the effort, and she thought for a moment that she may not make it.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Get out of here, all you girls are is trouble!"

"Paulia!"

Paulia heard the boys heading off her tormentors and she let out a slight sigh of relief, finally able to pull the upper half of her body up onto the safety of the roof. She took a moment to take a glance back down. She saw the boys chasing the girls away, and she also saw Ezio look back up at her. Whatever she saw in his face filled her heart with hope. She couldn't explain it, but she still saw her best friend in those eyes.

She stared back at him for some moments before finally breaking eye contact and turning to continue running along the roofs.

After the little bump the delivery was made successfully. It was made to a kind old man who took one look at her flushed cheeks and weary body and invited her inside for some sweets his wife had just baked. With a stomach full of sweets and feeling much better Paulia waved goodbye and set back out for the Auditore villa to assure Giovanni that his deliveries were made successfully.

This time she was left in peace. The boys really must have scared the girls off. Giovanni waited in the courtyard of his villa, enjoying a break from his banker's duties. When he saw Paulia's face his mouth turned down in concern…those rocks must have left a mark or two. He knelt down to inspect the damage, then ushered her inside into his office. He did not ask. He did not need to. He could not ignore it any longer…Paulia was going to have to learn to defend herself.

Ezio arrived home not long after, right before the sky began to grow dark in early dusk. He looked tired and more than a little haggard. Giovanni watched Paulia eye his son with sadness and longing all too apparent in her eyes, but too afraid to just say 'hello'. Giovanni felt useless, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the downward spiral the two children were falling down. They were too young to understand, and all Giovanni could do was stand by and hope the two did not lose themselves.

Paulia decided it was time she made her way home. It was growing darker by the minute and soon there would be more dangerous things to worry about rather than just bullies. Now that Ezio was at the villa all Paulia felt was uneasy. She wanted nothing more than to just be his friend, but whenever he was around all she ever felt was hot searing pain in her heart. She needed to get out of that villa.

Giovanni let her go without a word, but she could tell that he wished she would stay. But Paulia just could not handle being there with Ezio around. He wouldn't say a word to her and it made her heart hurt too much for the young girl to bear. So she whisked herself away, planning on writing a letter to her aunt when she arrived home to get her mind off of all the pain and confusion swirling about inside of her.

For once it seemed her parents were staying home, and Paulia was treated with her mother's company. Luciana joined her daughter in her room and sat by her side as Paulia prepared to write to her aunt Eva. Paulia sat at her desk and pulled out her favorite quill, unscrewed the ink and dipped the feather in the dark liquid. Luciana combed through Paulia's strawberry blonde hair, watching as her daughter's quill traveled across the parchment with practiced ease. Paulia loved her Aunt Eva dearly. After all it was Eva who spent the most time with Paulia, teaching the girl to read and write. It was also Eva who encouraged Paulia to pursue her climbing exercises, and it was Eva who fed Paulia tales of noble warriors, filling the girl's head with stories.

Luciana worried for her daughter, deeply. Paulia yet being unable to bear children and therefore unfit for marriage weighed heavily on both Luciana and Sirus. Luciana hoped that he daughter was only a late bloomer and that soon she would reach womanhood, but as Paulia neared her fifteenth year that hope was slowly beginning to flicker out. Eva may turn out to be the girl's only salvation, and there was nothing Luciana could do about it.

At length Paulia set the quill down and folded the letter carefully. Luciana took it from her and promised they would mail the letter first thing in the morning. She tucked Paulia into her bed after a good story (this one about love and princesses rather than knights and warriors) and kissed her good night. Luciana prayed long and hard that night for her daughter's sake.

_Dear Aunt Eva,_

_ The days seem to grow longer and longer. It is becoming harder to wake up each morning to face the son's harsh rays. Despite my efforts Ezio still does not spare me a moments thought. Sometimes I believe he forgets I exist all together. I would give up, but he is my friend, and I fear being alone. Giovanni tries to help, but it is no use. I fear I am already alone, and if it were not for Giovanni and his kind wife I believe I might have given up on it all a long time ago. Mother wouldn't understand, she is too busy worrying about what she is going to do with me. I have yet to reach womanhood and I know mother and father are hard pressed to find me a willing husband. Ezio used to say he was going to marry me, but that was a long time ago. Now no man will have me. I wish I could be with you, Auntie, in that far off land where I do not have to worry about finding a husband, and men did not worry about having pretty wives, but protect those who cannot protect themselves. I miss you Auntie, without you here I have no one to talk to. I need your advice now more than ever, please visit again soon. I love you, Auntie._

_ With love, Paulia_

"What's this?"

Eva looked over her shoulder to find Mario Auditore looking over her to read the letter. With a sniff she snapped the letter shut, "it is from my niece, Paulia."

"Paulia eh? Sounds like she is friends with my Ezio!" Mario grew starry eyed at the fond memory of his adorable little nephew. He hadn't seen Ezio in quite some time.

"_Was _friends. " Eva corrected a little snippily, tucking the letter away, "She was friends with Ezio, but it sounds like he has forgotten her, too busy rolling around in the mud with the other hooligans."

Mario laughed and put an arm around Eva's shoulders, "boys will be boys, Eva, and you know this."

Eva flicked Mario's arm off her shoulder, striding toward his spacious villa. The man remained at her heels while clucking his tongue, driving Eva into a foul mood.

"Now Eva really, he will grow out of it." Eva could hear the laughter in his voice and he hoped he was right. He usually was, but Eva could not push away the doubt that filled her. Mario followed her all the way to her room and watched as she began to pack, "where are you going?"

"To visit her of course," Eva said with a roll of her eyes.

"How long will you stay?" He asked, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Eva was packing hurriedly, shoving only the necessities into her bags. When she was satisfied that she had packed everything she shoved the biggest one into Mario's arms.

"I don't know, if there is any troubles send me a letter, but I cannot delay this, I am sorry." She picked up the other bag and hurried to the stables to her favorite stallion, Mario right behind her. He helped her saddle up and pack the horse's bags.

"Be careful on the road Eva," He told her as she lifted herself up onto the horse's back

Eva grinned down at her friend and gave him a wink, "Don't worry Mario, It is my enemies who must be careful," she turned the horse and drove it out of the stables at a gallop. Mario gave a booming laugh at her words and waved his hand in a fond farewell. It was a beautiful morning for riding. Eva would have a pleasant and easy journey, so he was not worried. He watched her ride off until he could no longer see her out in the distance and she was long gone, then he turned back to his villa, whistling a light hearted tune as he went along.

"Auntie!"

Paulia never missed a thing. Eva swore Paulia had recognized the sound of her stallion's hoof beats from every other horse. As soon as she had reached the villa Paulia came flying out to meet her. It was very late in the afternoon, and Eva knew Paulia should have been inside, preparing for the night. A smile broke out across Eva's face as she swung down from her horse's saddle to greet the excited child. She took Paulia into her arms and hugged her tight. Luciana came rushing out after her daughter. She seemed relieved to see that it was her sister that had Paulia charging out the door.

"Eva!" Luciana smiled at her sister, "I was not expecting you! Goodness you couldn't send notice? We are not prepared for guests!" Despite her flustered complaints there was laughter in her voice and she greeted her older sister warmly. Paulia was happier than she had been in a long time, bouncing on her feet and clutching her aunt's cloak, "Come in then, dinner is on the table! Come eat before poor Paulia burst from excitement!" The sister's laughed and they all hurried inside for dinner.

Paulia stayed by her aunt's side the entire night and Eva kept her there with stories, song, jokes, and beautiful poetry. Luciana watched all of this with relief shimmering in her eyes. She may worry about what her sister had planned for Paulia, but when she saw her laughing and smiling for the first time in a long time it made her forget all of her worries for a little while.

"Where are you going?" Eva watched her niece pause at the door, her hand lying limply on the knob. She could tell Paulia wasn't sneaking out, just that she had never had to actually explain what she was doing to anyone before.

"I'm going to the Auditore villa; I do just about every day, to assist Giovanni." Paulia watched as Eva closed the book she had been reading and rose from her chair.

"Ah, then I think I will accompany you. I have words to exchange with Giovanni. It has been some time since I have seen him." She said, ushering Paulia out the door.

Paulia smiled, always more than happy to have her aunt accompany her. Together the left for the Auditore villa, on the way Paulia told her aunt all about the things she does to assist Giovanni and his family. Eva was relieved to hear how kind the man was treating her niece, as if she were his own daughter. Paulia could use all the kindness she could get.

Giovanni could be found in his office, just like any other day. He was bent over an official looking document with other papers and letters spread out across his desk. He seemed a bit haggard, which was unusual, and did not notice their entrance until Eva cleared her throat to announce them.

"Hello Giovanni! My aunt is here with me today," Paulia said when Giovanni looked up from whatever it was that he had been reading.

He smiled at the two of them, "Ah, hello Paulia, I am glad you're here. I have a few deliveries I would like you to make to the pigeon coop, could you take them for me?"

Paulia smiled and nodded eagerly, taking to small bundles from his hands and running out of the office, leaving Giovanni and her aunt to talk.

As soon as Eva believed Paulia to be out of earshot she turned to Giovanni to pierce him with her ice blue gaze, "What are you getting yourself into?" She asked, still keeping her voice low. She turned a letter about so that she may read it, but Giovanni quickly snatched it back.

"Nothing you need to be involved in," Giovanni muttered, "I have uncovered something in my work that could be potentially threatening, but you need not concern yourself with it, I have it handled."

Eva gave a huff and crossed her arms across her chest, "have it your way then Giovanni, but you could be digging yourself a hole and throwing the rope away." She eyed him giving another little sniff.

Giovanni only sighed and shook his head; gathering up all the papers strewn across the surface of the desk and slipping them safely into a drawer, "how is Paulia?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

Eva sighed and sat down in the chair before his desk, "from what I hear, she is not doing well, but you would probably know better than I," she grumbled the last part. She wished she could be there for her niece more than she was.

Giovanni nodded, "I wish I could say it is merely a phase, but nothing seems to be getting better…only worse," He shook his head, folding his hands before him and laying his chin down on his interlaced fingers with his elbows propped up on the desk, "I have tried to include Paulia in Ezio's chores, but he leaves her in the dust…they now seem to just be ignoring each other, or avoiding each other. Neither of them knows how to deal with this." He pressed his fingers to his temples, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Eva agreed, "Your brother believes they will grow out of this,"

Giovanni only shrugged, "I wish I could believe that, but I fear that if they do not know how to deal with this they will never grow out of it."

They grew quiet as Paulia bounded back into the office, handing Giovanni a letter that had arrived for him. He read it over and clenched his jaws tight together. Tucking the small slip of paper away Giovanni nodded to Paulia.

"Unfortunately I have nothing left for you to do, but thank you. I must go now and meet with an associate of mine," Giovanni explained quickly, standing and moving out from behind his desk, "How about you girls go eat at the lovely little restaurant down the road, on me." He winked at them and tossed Eva a little purse heavy with coins, "enjoy!" He smiled one last time, and then was gone.

Eva grinned at her niece and playfully tossed the purse of coins into the air, "sounds good to me!" She winked at Paulia and stood up, waving Paulia out the door and went out right after her. They paused in the corridor to close Giovanni's door and it was at that moment that Ezio and Fredrico arrived in the courtyard. Paulia immediately shied away from the bounding boys, hiding her face behind her aunt, but Eva was having none of it and nudged her toward them.

"Go on then, why don't you say hello?"

Paulia looked very reluctant to do so, but with another nudge from her aunt she did as she was told. After all she did not want to upset her aunt. She approached timidly and struggled to hold eye contact, "hello Ezio."

Ezio looked at her, a little surprised, "hello Paulia."

It was silent then, both at a loss for words, then, unable to stop herself, Paulia blurted; "I miss you Ezio!" She snapped her mouth shut and looked a little mortified.

Ezio looked her over, seeming very confused. It was as if he were slowly remembering something from a dream that he had previously forgotten and given no thought to, then his eyes grew wide, "I miss you too, Paulia."


	4. Making New Friends

"Rise and shine, Larry! Wakey, wakey eggs and bacon and all that." Paulina Lawrence let out a low groan when the sound of Johnny's much to chipper voice woke her from her emersion. The Animus hummed as it shut down, allowing Paulina to see the world around her. She blinked blearily. Johnny was above her, trying to wake her a tad more tactfully now.

"Come on, come on. Get up; we have to prepare the animus for travel." Johnny told her while ushering her out of the not too comfortable machine. Another moan and a twist of her back to pop her spine. She was really becoming stiff in that thing…was she getting fat?

Johnny shoved a wrapped muffin into her hands and told her to eat. Paulina did just that and watched as he, James (who Paulina affectionately called Jammes), and Clementine packed up their equipment.

"Why are we packing up?" She asked, unwrapping her muffin and taking a bite.

"Well," Johnny began with a grunt as he lifted a stack of stuffed folders and dropped them in a box, "While you were beginning your work in the animus we have been communicating with another group of assassins. They have been working with Ezio's descendant. We thought it would be to work together, as we have records stating that Paulia stayed by Ezio's side for years during their time as assassins." Johnny explained distractedly. He scratched his head, "now where did I put that put on Roman architecture?"

Paulina finished off her muffin, taking in what Johnny had said and wandering what use could come from them working together. She decided not to question it and tossed her muffin wrapper into the rubbish bin.

She tried to assist with packing, but after tripping three times and spilling the contents of a stack of folders she decided that watching them was the best she could do.

"Alright you two go get the dolly and I'll get the animus all ready to load up into the van," Johnny said after tapping the last box up. Clem and Jammes both nodded, running up the stairs of the old basement they occupied. Johnny turned to Paulina and waved her over, "you can help load some of these boxes up.

With a nod she picked up the nearest box and followed Johnny up to the van.

"Has he gotten to know Ezio the way I have?" She asked with interest. She wondered if he had gotten to know him through his childhood as Paul was.

But Johnny shook his head in the nugatory, "no, from what I hear he has been working with the memories of an ancestor in the Crusades. I don't think he has quite been introduced to Ezio yet."

Paul shoved her box toward the back of the van and dusted her hands off, "oh, well alright."

"We'll get the animus loaded up then we can hit the road…" Johnny had become distracted again and rushed back into the decrepit old wine house. Paul followed after him with her hands in her pocket. She had a slight hop to her step that gave away her excitement.

"how are you going to get that thing up the stairs?" She asked while watching Johnny and Jammes wrestle it onto the dolly. Getting it down had been easy. All they had to do was make sure it didn't careen down the stairs.

"By brute force and sheer will." Johnny grunted, yanking a strap tight across the machine. Once the thing was strapped in nice and tight Johnny and Jammes did indeed get it up the stairs with brute force and sheer will. Paul and Clem stood by and watched, not wanting to get in the way. They got it up and stairs and with panting relief wheeled it to the van. Once it was loaded Johnny got out his keys.

"Come on Paul, you're riding with me!" Paul and Clem ran up the stairs. Clem got into the passenger seat of the van, but Paul followed Johnny to his car. She slipped into the passenger seat of his sleek, black Audi and adjusted to seat to suit her shorter stature. Johnny ducked in behind the wheel, turning the car on and slamming his door shut. "Get comfy, this ride won't be short."

Paul grunted and turned on the radio, fiddling with the nob to try and find a good station, but she came up unsatisfied and just settled on some rock station. "Where are they stationed?" She asked suddenly, sitting back in her seat.

Johnny tapped his chin, "In a warehouse." And that was all he said. Paul suppressed a grunt. But Johnny caught her face and elbowed her playfully, "oh hush, just look forward to meeting new people." He smiled at her when she remained stubbornly aloof, "and it sounds like their tech might be able to fix the animus up, make it like new."

Paul did smile at this, "good cause, no offense Johnny, but Cletus is like a torture device."

"I still can't believe you named that thing Cletus."

"Yes you can."

"You're right, I can, but that doesn't make it any better."

Paul smiled, flipping through the radio stations again.

It was, indeed, a very long drive before they arrived to their destination. Johnny drove into an underground garage, rousing a dosing Paul as he parked, "come on Larry, we're here."

Paul stretched, popping her joints. Johnny rolled his eyes at her and jumped out of his car. It felt good to stretch his legs. Paul crawled far less gracefully from his vehicle with a luxurious yawn. Behind them came the white van carrying the animus. The van parked beside the Audi and Jammes and Clem immerged from their respective sides.

Johnny checked his phone, "alright, you two hang tight here. Paul and I are going to meet Lucy, we'll be back soon to unload the animus. Jammes nodded and opened the double doors. Johnny led Paul out of the garage and up to the actual ware house. There, waiting for them at the gate cutting off the warehouse from the rest of the building, stood a woman with blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun.

Paul thought the woman looked quite frigid with her ice blue eyes and stiff posture, but the woman offered them a smile that lightened the air slightly. Johnny returned the smile and offered her his hand.

"Hello Lucy, I'm Johnny, the man you've been talking to for the past few weeks." He chuckled, "and this is Paul."

Lucy took Johnny's hand and gave it a firm shake, "It's nice to finally meet you Johnny, and Paul too." Lucy turned her smile down to Paul, and Paul suddenly felt like a child. She didn't like it at all, but she smiled back and gave the other woman a nod. "I'll take you to the others. Rebecca will really want to talk to you." Lucy turned her gaze back to Johnny, who nodded knowingly.

"Of course, lead the way," Johnny said cheerfully.

Lucy turned and led them up a few flights of ramps. Johnny eyed them with growing relief and Paul had to hold back her giggles. Lucy didn't notice and just led them to the upper level. They came out into a narrow hall way the was lined with bricks and led off so other, similar hallways. They turned right and went through a pair of wooden doors into a spacious room that was lit mainly with natural light coming from a large window that took up most of the farthest wall.

Two more people occupied the room, man with light brown, spiked hair and glasses as well as another woman. She was the exact contrast from Lucy. She had short, dark hair and an easy going disposition. "Guys, this is Johnny and Paul. They're the ones I've been telling you about." Lucy stepped aside to let Paul and Johnny through.

The man turned around immediately at the sound of Johnny's name, "ah! Johnathon! I have heard much about you! A historian _and _a tech. Very nice." The man stood and took Johnny's hand with fervor, "you and I are going to get along swimmingly." Johnny grinned and dipped his head. The man had a very prominent British accent and an air about him that reeked of condescending. But Paul thought he was alright.

"This is Shaun," Lucy informed them, "he's our very own historian. He keeps our historical records up to date."

At the sound of all the excitement the other woman joined the group, "well, well, well! You're the ones we've been hearing so much about! I'm Rebecca, glad you guys could make it here."

Johnny nodded, "we are very glad to be here," he looked at the three of them and chuckled, "and please, just call me Johnny. Johnathon is much too old sounding."

Paul was silent for most of this. She gave nods and smiles, but didn't have much to say. But when the woman, Rebecca moved, she caught sight of their animus and let out a very loud and audible gasp before rushing over to it. She ran her hands along the deep red cushion of the head rest and marveled at the sleekness of the machine. Compared to this Cletus looked like a dentist's chair!

"Ah, I can see you appreciate my work," Rebecca said in a tone of haughtiness. "Yeah, Baby is my pride and joy, much better than anything you'll find in Abstergo." Paul looked up at her and nodded, a wide smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Much better than ours," She agreed. She just wanted to sit in this thing and feel how comfy it was.

"Speaking of which, I'd better return to Jammes and Clem, our animus is still in the garage. You guys have a dolly?" Johnny said, scratching his short, trim goatee.

Rebecca nodded, "oh, sure. I'll go with you to get a look at that bad boy. Sounds like I'll have my work cut out for me with this one." She gave Johnny a playful wink and he laughed. Together they went back to the garage, leaving Paul with Lucy and Shaun.

Lucy looked around the room. "I should introduce you to Desmond, but it seems he is still in his room…Shaun, can you go get him please? Tell them our guests have arrived."

Shaun grumbled at this, "What am I? His keeper?" But a hard look from Lucy had Shaun regretfully retreating from the room. "Fine, fine, I'll go fetch the little git for you. Don't know why they couldn't find someone more _educated_. Ignorant little…" his grumbling faded down the hall until they couldn't hear him anymore. So there was that condescending tone!

Lucy shook her head. "Don't mind Shaun, he can just get a little grumpy from time to time." Paul nodded and went back to admiring the animus.

Soon the sound of bickering came from the hallway, growing more audible as the two bickerers got nearer. "I don't know why have to find something wrong with everything I do Shaun, just lay off." A grumbling voice said as they entered the room. Paul stood straight from her kneeling position beside the animus. Shaun had indeed retrieved Desmond, and as soon as the man laid eyes on Paul his eyes widened in what looked like disbelief. Paul smiled and turned her head to the side. She had no idea what he had to be surprised about.

"Larry?" Desmond spoke the name as if he had been waiting to say it for years. Paul was now thoroughly confused. Only Johnny and her cousin Eva called her Larry. Only those who had known her for most of her life, and she was pretty sure she had never seen this man in her life. She eyed Desmond up and down. She was pretty sure if she had met him before she would remember.

"Um…Hello." She said hesitantly.

Desmond rushed over and scooped a very startled Paul into a tight hug that had her feet lifted from the ground. Paul yelped in surprise, eyes wide. He had lifted her up so that her chin rested on her shoulder. He did this with strange, practiced ease like he had done this many times before. She could she why he lifted her up. If he hadn't her face would be buried in his chest. Paul said nothing until Desmond set her down. He was smiling at her as if she were some precious loved one.

Paul blinked, unsure, "um…hi." She said, not knowing what else to say. Desmond's face began to fall and his brow creased in confusion.

"Paul…it's me, Desmond. Don't you-?" His voice died. It seemed he couldn't ask the question as he looked into her still blank face.

Shaun and Lucy looked just as confused as Paul felt, "Desmond, I didn't know you two knew each other already." She said gently. She seemed to be seeing the hurt that was flashing in his eyes. Paul bit her lip, she had no idea what was going on. "Well, why don't you show her to her room?" Desmond finally tore his eyes away from Paul and looked at Lucy.

"Uuh, right, yeah." He turned back to Paul, "right this way." He smiled at her, but this time it was strained and his eyes her filled with hurt confusion. As they walked out into the hall Paul tried to ask him how he knew her, but she couldn't think of a way to ask without pouring salt into his opening wounds, so she kept quiet.

They turned down a more secluded hallway with only three wooden doors set into the wall. Desmond walked to the middle door and opened it for her, "here, your room is next to mine." He gestured to the room right of hers. Paul looked into the room, taking it in. It was a rather plain space, a bed and chest of drawers taking up most of the room. One wall was made mostly of windows, much like the room where the animus was. Potted plants brought splashes of color to the room, and Paul was drawn to a collection of little purple petals and she stuck her fingers into the plant to gently stroke the flowers.

Desmond stood in the doorway and he remained there until Paul turned and gestured him in, "don't just stand there," She teased, turning from the flowers to face him, "thanks," She muttered when he had taken a few steps in. "It's a nice room." She said, looking around. There was an awkward, charged air between them.

"Sooo, who is she?" Desmond asked, rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie. Paul gave him a confused look and cocked her head to the side, "your ancestor," he clarified, scratching his elbow with a nervous twitch. He just didn't seem to know what to do with himself.

"Oh," Paul smiled to relieve some of the tension, but it didn't quite work. "Paulia," She answered, lowering her gaze for a moment. She opened her mouth to ask him questions, but they just sounded stupid, or hurtful, and she just couldn't bring herself to ask. So she closed her mouth again and Desmond didn't seem inclined to brooch the subject yet again either.

Loud thumps and bangs sounded down the hall and the two of them turned around, "it sounds like Johnny and the others are back with the animus." Paul muttered, going back out into the hall towards the double doors. Desmond followed close behind.

Johnny and Jammes had successfully lugged up the animus and were getting it off the dolly and set up beside Desmond's animus. The two of them stood side by side in the door way, watching. Rebecca stepped in from around them and looked the thing over.

"I was right," She said with a shake of her head and a smile, "thing needs a lot of work. It will take some time before it's finished." Rebecca rubbed her chin and ran a hand over it, "But it shouldn't be too hard." She mumbled more to herself than to anyone else.

"I want you two to start together, so Desmond, this means you get a break."

Desmond grinned, "That'll be nice." Paul laughed at the evident relief in his voice and he turned a grin down at her.

"Alright you two, go out and play. The adults are talking." Johnny waved them off. Paul stuck her tongue out at him and Johnny returned the favor, "go on!"

Paul laughed and turned to run out of the room. Johnny rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop his own smile. Desmond looked between the two, then turned tail and ran after her. The two of them ran all the way down into the warehouse storage and skidded to a halt panting and laughing amongst the crates and boxes.

"What was…that…about?" Desmond asked through pants.

"I…don't know," and more peels of giggling flowed from her mouth.

They became fast friends despite their awkward start. Over the next few weeks they spent most of their time together. Desmond would seek her out and they would go down to the warehouse and 'train'. Mostly it was them running around like children and climbing on the railing. Both enjoyed the break from the animus and neither brought up their awkward first meeting. Or what Paul thought was their first meeting.

Lucy tried to actually teach them something while they waited for Paul's machine to be updated, but she gave up when they nearly fell from the rafters after laughing at absolutely nothing. Johnny and Shaun actually got them to sit down to go over some of the relevant history they would find important while they were immersed in their ancestor's memories.

Paul enjoyed this much more than Desmond did, but then again she had always enjoyed history. They couldn't keep them to long before Desmond and Paul snuck off to good around some more. Johnny would simply close the book he had been reading from and Shaun would walk off grumbling about ignorant gits.

It wasn't until the third week that Rebecca found them down in the warehouse to tell them the animi was ready. At the time Paul and Desmond were shoveling the contents of a mysteriously smashed crate back into its shattered remains. Rebecca hadn't said anything about it that was Lucy's problem. "Paul, your animus is all fixed up and ready to go. I'll meet you two upstairs. We'll be ready to go when you are." And she walked back upstairs without a glance backwards.

Paul and Desmond exchanged grins and were off, racing up the stairs. Paul won by a landslide, bubbling over with laughter. She dashed into the animus room, skidding to a halt, causing Desmond to nearly run into her. He had to slam on the brakes to avoid tripping over her.

Lucy raised her brows at them, "you two are going to have to get serious if we want to win this war." She said from her station at her computer. She looked more stressed than she did when Paul had first arrived.

"Sorry Lucy, we were just messing around." Desmond ran a hand through his short hair and Paul cast her eyes downward.

Lucy looked like she wanted to say more, but Johnny raised his hand to quiet her. "Don't worry Lucy, I have no doubt they'll get the job done. Let them enjoy the free time they have. Lord knows we need to laugh as much as we can these days."

Lucy couldn't argue with this, so she merely nodded and went back to her computer screen. Everyone sat at a computer. Johnny and Rebecca sat side by side next to the animi, while Shaun and Lucy were in their respective corners of the room. Jammes and Clem had gone back out on the field, leaving the desk work to the six of them.

Rebecca gestured to Paul's animus, "well? Whattya think?" She asked, looking proud of her own work.

Paul smiled when she finally saw what had become of her animus. It was nearly as sleek as Desmond's, and looked much more comfortable. "It looks great! Cletus has never looked so good!"

"You named your animus Cletus?" Desmond raised a brow at her, but with a warning look from Johnny didn't question it further.

"Hop in whenever you like." Rebecca looked please from her reaction and waited for them to get situated.

Paul skipped over to her machine and lied down, smiling when it was indeed much more comfortable than it had previously been. No more stiff, aching back! Desmond slid into his own animus and shot her a smile as Rebecca prepared the machine for synch. Johnny did the same for Paul and her vision began to blur as the machine began to take over.

The white wasteland that was the animus home screen surrounded her and, much to her surprise, Desmond stood beside her, looking very used to being inside the animus. He looked down at her and looked just as perplexed to see her there as she was to see him.

_"You may have noticed we've made some modifications. You two are now connected through the two animi. You'll be able to read each other's thoughts…sort of." _Rebecca's voice sounded off from a distance and Desmond raised his brows at what she said.

"You mean we can read each other's minds?" He asked trying to make sense of what she was saying. It was a little farfetched to both of them. Read each other's minds?

"_Not quite," _It was Johnny this time, "_You won't be able to enter each other's thoughts, but you can communicate through the animus, as well as get a sense for what the other is feeling. Nothing to strong mind you, we just thought this might help you connect better." _

_"You'll see what you mean when you get started, don't worry about it too much. Nothing major has changed." _Rebecca reassured them. _"Now go ahead and run around a bit. Get to know the feeling of connected animi while we get you synched up."_

Paul and Desmond both nodded and Paul wasted no time in giving Desmond a shove in the chest, "You're it!" She squealed, running full force into the white abyss, peals of laughter wafting back toward him. Desmond felt the jolt of the sheer joy of running wild spike through him and he smiled. He was beginning to see what they meant.

He was after her in an instant, laughing all the while with her. He couldn't catch her. She was much too fast. But he kept at it, not tiring. He could do this forever. It felt good to just sprint freely, feeling the muscles of his legs work to move him faster and faster, like some swift animal pelting its way through the forest, such a liberating feeling. The two of them could be a doe and a stag running merely for the joy of being free.

Rebecca laughed at the two of them, "_alright, get ready you two, your memories are loaded up."_

Around them the whiteness began to brighten and blur away. Desmond shot Paul one last smile before she was blurred out of his sight into memories of her own. He would see her again soon. It was no problem…no problem.

"_Alright you two, behave yourselves in here don't want anyone scrambling anyone's brains!" _Johnny was teasing them; they could hear the chuckle in his voice.

Paul laughed delightedly and Desmond just caught the last sight of her smile, "no promises!"

_**Author's Note: **_Ah! Finally another chapter up! Sorry for the delay in this one you guys! To be honest not sure if I am entirely happy with this one, it could probably use some more work and probably needs fixed all over the place, but I wanted to get it up before I left for vacation. If it's to egregiously flawed I'll come back and fix it up. Please forgive me otherwise!


End file.
